In maintenance work for verifying that no abnormality is present in an air conditioner, a worker confirms the operating state such as heating, cooling, and air-circulating typically by holding a tester equipped with a temperature sensor up to the front of air outlet of an indoor unit to measure a temperature or by his or her own bodily sensation.
Nowadays, techniques for air-conditioning control using a mobile terminal and an air-conditioning equipment management device that link together have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning equipment control device that performs operational control of air-conditioning equipment in accordance with temperature conditions in vicinity of a person actually in a room by transmission of data measured with a built-in temperature sensor of a mobile device to an air-conditioning equipment management device.